Those Parents
by gurj14
Summary: Natsuki meets Shizuru's parents! Oh the silly horror of it all!  Sequel to 'Those Girly Feelings' set after the carnival.


**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**A/N: **Sequel to 'Those Girly Feelings' in which Natsuki meets Shizuru's – dun dun dun – parents!

**Those Parents**

When Natsuki wakes up next morning alone in bed she's left with wonder if losing her virginity had been but a dream. Then again, she _was_ buck naked and kind of sore as if she had some extraneous workout that got rid of any and all fat in her body (mayonnaise!) and Shizuru was sitting in the hotel room's chair on the side, though she was dressed.

In a stylish flower printed sundress with a pair of stiletto heels and a smile brighter than the sun, she stole Natsuki's breath away.

So, it was a reality.

Kuga Natsuki, no longer a stranger to the mystery that was known as the orgasm.

Natsuki couldn't help but blush.

"What time is it?" Natsuki leans on her elbow and rubs the sleep from her eyes and the blush from her cheeks, careful not to let the hotel's bed sheets show too much of her naked skin. Sleeping nude was kind of weird and Shizuru was staring all weirdly happy like some ditzy airhead who won a trillion yen.

Natsuki couldn't help but feel pretty damn lucky, that someone she loved had wanted her so badly that it fulfilled them.

"It is ten in the morning," Shizuru smiles fondly with more utter happiness that gives Natsuki butterflies and tingles. "I went to my room to get changed, but alas my parents seem to have figured out that a Kuga Natsuki, who they know to be my girlfriend, is staying at this hotel and they know I spent the night in your room and they demand you join us for lunch."

Natsuki's eyes go wide, "th-they know y-y-you slept in my room! Oh fuc-"

Shizuru blows lightly over her tea, seemingly oblivious to her girlfriend's growing discomfort. The Duran wielder, motorcycle daredevil, kickass pistol shooter, can-beat-up-ten-people-and-not-blink-but-suffer-from-bruised-knuckles Kuga Natsuki was finally facing a battle she found harder than Level Ten on Fight-Finals-3 for her X-Box.

Shizuru's parents.

And it was worse because Shizuru's parents knew about their 'sleepover' last night. She didn't want them thinking it was a usual thing! It had only been their first time! Though, maybe now it would start becoming a usual thing... but still, she was very aware of how bad of a girlfriend she came off as. And very embarrassed.

"So, Kuga-han," Hazuru Miyuri, Shizuru's strikingly pretty and totally frightening mother, drinks tea almost exactly like her daughter except for the tenseness in her shoulders. Shizuru's father Fujino Fujiwara-no-Tadayoshi was just as strikingly... pretty and totally frightening. Natsuki liked his hair and in her life experience she knew people with nice hair could be devils. Herself included, on only special occasions. "How long have you been dating Shizuru?"

"Uh..." Natsuki squints and thinks as fast as she can. "A-Almost five years now."

Shizuru lets out a giggle, cutting into the interrogation with amusement, "Natsuki we've _known_ each other five years. We've only dated for five months."

"Oh..." Natsuki blushes, her fingers gripping the napkin in front of her tightly. "Right."

Miyuri's girlfriend, Kei, lets out an awkward cough, feeling sympathy for the young dark haired girl. "I just have to ask, are you a model?"

Natsuki growls, "what kind of question is that?" Shizuru lets out a soft choke on her tea in further amusement and Natsuki sits up straighter. "N-no, I'm not." She had to remember not to be so cold to Shizuru's family even if they were asking stupid questions and totally being cold to her first and even when Shizuru was finding something funny.

Shizuru's father continues glaring and Natsuki can't help but glare back, her resolve to be nice almost instantly crumbling. He taps his cheek and then takes a sip of his tea, the two parents having similar looks of pondering/I-love-my-tea/I-don't-like-you-Kuga . Except Kei, Kei was now afraid to ask Natsuki anymore questions and thus only had a look of fear.

"You're in University then?" The father asks.

"High school. Second year."

"Shizuru mentioned her girlfriend was only a year younger than her." Mother.

"I was held back a grade."

"Delinquency?" Father.

"... Is this relevant?" Natsuki.

"Of course it's relevant!" Fuji sits up and slams his cup down. He's not angry, only shocked. Feeling pretty darn guilty for not believing his daughter had a girlfriend and also feeling pretty darn protective because of the knowledge that his daughter could already be sexually active, and with a delinquent no less! "You're in a serious relationship with my _daughter_ Kuga-han. _Excuse_ _me_ for asking questions to figure out what kind of person you are!"

"Natsuki..." Shizuru soothes her lover, also putting down her tea. "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Natsuki has no family and few friends. Circumstances in her life have led her in the direction where she doesn't trust easily. You could be a bit more polite, all of you. Also I should point out that she studies at Fuuka on the same scholarship as I once did."

Natsuki scowls, but gives a nod, following her girlfriend's 'polite' lead and cursing herself for not saying she studied at Fuuka Academy.

There's terse silence before Shizuru continues the conversation. "Though I think Natsuki should definitely try modelling, she's-"

"Shizuru," Natsuki mumbles. Her cheeks turn red and she stares down at her food.

The interrogation continued.

"You study with the Fuuka scholarship?" The mother.

"Yes."

"Are you from a wealthy family?" The father.

"No."

"What are you intentions with my daughter?" The mother.

"Um..." Natsuki looks quickly at Shizuru who was apparently too enthralled in her tea to help her out, daydreaming. "To date her?"

"You're not thinking about marriage?" The father.

"That's not legal!"

"So you're against gay marriage?" The mother.

"I'm only e-eighteen!" Natsuki stutters. "Neither of you are married!"

The table falls silent.

"This is good water," Kei tries to add to the conversation.

"You're eighteen which means you should be in University! Being held back a grade in a school? Our family does not tolerate delinquency." The mother.

"Do you have a criminal record?" The father.

"I – I... Not-" Natsuki didn't want to admit the _one_ time she was arrested on suspicion of drugs. She was let go and all on the account that she had no drugs and thankfully the police hadn't bothered to investigate further because then they would have discovered her payoffs to an illegal consultant for illegal information. Also, she didn't feel the need to disclose how many classes she missed to meet her secret informant.

Thanks to her HiME scholarship her academic life had been salvaged. Then again, if it weren't for HiME's in the first place she wouldn't have skipped classes... or as many classes.

Shizuru puts down her tea, smiling. Truth was she could hardly pay attention to the table without recalling why she felt like she's run a mile and hiked a mountain. Her body was deliciously sore.

_Rawr. Natsuki and I, screwing in a bed, making love and loving every minute of it... make that a triple rawr. Oh the things I still wish to do to her..._

"L-look," Natsuki tilts her chin up in a haughty manner, refusing to look weak to admit a time of weakness. "I was in a car accident, hospitalized... so I missed a year of school."

Miyuri feels her heart swell at the news, casting a warning glance to her best friend as he tries to form words. Finally he says, "I see." But they still stare at her in annoyance because hospital traumatized teen or not she had way too much influence on their daughter and they didn't like her answers to their questions one bit. She was seducing Shizuru and they had no idea if she was a good person.

Their Shizuru was head over heels for this... girl, and Miyuri knew that from all the times she and Fuji had tried to set their daughter up with nice, pretty, respectable girls (okay, mostly respectable girls) and Shizuru turned it down because of 'Natsuki' who they thought had not existed. Shizuru had never been too sentimental and here she was, goo-goo eyed over a _stranger_.

It was their parental right to make sure there was more to Kuga than good looks, flawless hair and a killer body.

"We were starting to think Shizuru-chin was making you up," Kei says in hope to relax the glares, "she didn't show us any pictures of you."

"I don't like pictures," Natsuki bites out.

"Why are you so serious?" Miyuri asked with narrowed eyes. "I've never met an individual as young as you and so serious."

Natsuki scowls, "I don't know."

"I like you serious," Shizuru soothes her with a smile. Natsuki blushes.

Her parents blink in brief shock at the blush. It was cruelly adorable. Kuga was using unknown forces to get the blood to rush to her cheeks at exactly the right moment and con their daughter between the sheets!

"So you've dated Shizuru for five months." Fuji puffs his chest out, trying to intimidate the younger girl and frustrated that she didn't seem to care. Just who did she think she was? He was Fujino 'Fuji' Fujiwara-no-Tadayoshi!

"Your lunch miss," the waitress comes at just the right time, putting down Natsuki's breakfast and backing off with a curious glance at the different facial expression of the table's occupants.

Natsuki gives the waitress a curt thank you and looks at her delicious plate of food. It could totally use some mayo but she isn't in the moods to ask. Shizuru's parents were a handful!

"Nothing for us, thank you," Shizuru's mother dismisses her and Natsuki almost rolls her eyes at the way Miyuri is so polite to the waitress. She could definitely see parental resemblance to Shizuru.

Shizuru snaps out of her daydream of Natsukisex! upon the waitress's arrival and notices Natsuki's foul mood.

"It's already one o'clock, don't you have someone to meet?" Shizuru says softly to her parents. They get her hint and both stand up. Kei does as well.

"We'll see you at dinner, 8 pm sharp." Fuji stalks off. Miyuri follows him and Kei lingers to put a comforting hand on Shizuru's shoulder.

"They're just sad to see you growing up."

Shizuru giggles. "Thank you, you're my favourite by the way."

Kei grins with a tiny blush nowhere near as powerful as the Kuga blush. "That's nice to hear. Hey, Kuga-san..." Kei coughs and slips her hand from Shizuru's shoulder to face the bluenette.

Natsuki looked up at her, looking kind of glum. Kei felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry for the question, I only asked it because... well, I'm in the modelling business so... I'll see you both at eight then."

"See you later," Shizuru gives a warm smile and Natsuki nods.

"Oi," she calls after Kei just before the woman walks away. "It's okay, It's just that... that question has been asked so many times its annoying."

"Oh." Kei blinks and then grins reflectively. Why was she not surprised? It was kind of cute how Kuga said it so bluntly, no boasting in her voice.

Kuga nods once at her and then picks up her chopsticks to dig into her meal. Kei watches Shizuru turn her attention to her girlfriend, murmuring something to the girl quietly. She walks off in the direction of her own girlfriend and her girlfriend's best friend, finding them just outside the front of the hotel within the midst of venting their frustrations out loud.

"She's too young!" Miyuri declares with a pout. "Much too invested to be seriously dating at this age. She has to complete University and start her career..."

"And did you see Kuga's hair?" Fuji points out. "That hair is way too pretty! Something's wrong with her."

"And her body!" Miyuri pointed out as well. "Our poor Shizuru is in the clutches of a physical perfectionist!"

"Seducing her like that, has she no shame!"

Kei sighs at their childish whines and stands next to Miyuri, slinging her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Don't you think you guys are overreacting?"

"Overreacting!" Fuji's gorgeous hair flops in the afternoon sun, catching the eye of a blushing valet boy. Kei's pretty sure Fuji tapped that. "She's the future of our fortunes, the diamond to our eyes, our everything, our sweet little girl!"

Kei tries not to roll her eyes. _You guys are just in shock, jealous that another is close to her. You just need time. The only reason you're reacting this badly is because you know Shizuru is seriously in love. _

"We don't know Kuga-san at all, or what sort of influence she has been having on our Shizuru-chin."

"Um..." Kei blinks and recalls the visit they just had with Kuga. She thinks it was more Shizuru who had been seducing Natsuki, if that blush hinted anything about their relationship's function.

"Maybe you should just, I don't know, get to know her a bit more before making any hasty decisions. I thought she was okay. Scary, but okay." Knowing the dangerous duo as she did, they would probably go so far as to get Kuga mysteriously detained by authorities or something as ridiculous.

Miyuri opens her mouth to object before an alarm goes off in her head. "She's right, Fuji!"

"She is?" Fuji looks at his best friend curiously.

"I am?" Kei was surprised. She expected another rant from the two.

"We always used the date-test on each other, now we just have to use it on our daughter."

"Date-test?" Kei asks with an innocent blink.

Later that evening Fujiwara-no-Tadayoshi aka 'Fuji', Miyuri, and Kei walked into the hotel restaurant five minutes past eight for the dinner. Natsuki and Shizuru were seated at a table in hushed conversation, wearing the same attire they had been at lunch. Romance was in the air, shy smiles and the holding of hands under the table.

Clearing her throat loudly albeit somehow gracefully, Miyuri slipped into her chair with her girlfriend and best friend following her lead.

"Good evening," Fuji smiled at his daughter.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her parents' politer behaviour. She had still expected them to be frowning and glaring for at least a week until they accepted Natsuki. But they were...

She looks to Kei who gives her an eye-roll. Shizuru feels slightly on edge. Her parents were up to something...

The date-test was in the works.

First:

_To see if a prospect suitable homosexual date is in fact a suitable homosexual date, one pays another off to interfere with their friend's romantic date and make blatant advances. _

As if on cue, a stunning blonde waitress with a skirt higher than all the other waitress's and some extra cleavage struts to their table with an almost lazy-sexy smile. Her voice is smooth and her hair shimmers in the light.

Shizuru, Kei and Miyuri quickly check her out and suddenly Shizuru realises what her parents are up to, catching the wink her mother gives her father who gives the waitress. She narrows her eyes.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Are you all ready to order?"

"A bottle of your best wine," Fuji says. "And I'll have the pasta."

"Which pasta?"

"Oh there's more than one!" He murmurs in surprise and then smiles, "the number four please miss."

The waitress nods, "and you m'am?"

"The same." Miyuri responds.

Shizuru seethes at her parents and their stupid games, knowing what was to come.

"Number eight for me," Kei keeps glancing at Natsuki, wondering if she'll fall for the bait.

"And you m-"

"The Korean special, mild please." Shizuru interrupts her.

The blonde gives Shizuru a wicked grin, aware of why she was uptight all of a sudden. She steps over to Natsuki's chair and gives a flips of her light hair while letting out a soft, sexual moan. "And you, cutie?'

Natsuki doesn't look up from her menu, still trying to decide. She couldn't choose right away because of all the different ethnic dishes that were available.

"I'll have the French one." She looks up and closes the menu, waiting for the waitress to write it down. She frowns when she only receives a blank stare in turn. After a moment the waitress blushes and scribbles down the order.

"I'll be back."

Natsuki wonders why the waitress sounds so determined. She turns to Shizuru when her girlfriend gently rubs her thigh, wondering why Shizuru was smirking to herself.

"Good choice," Shizuru winks at her.

Natsuki doesn't understand but she realises Shizuru is happy with her and that is enough to make her feel confident to battle the harsh storm that was Fuji and Miyuri.

"So Kuga-han," Fuji clears his throat. "This morning Miyuri and I were in a bit of shock, we realise that..."

"We came on too strong," Miyuri finishes for him. "So let's start from the beginning shall we?"

Natsuki lets out a breath of relief. Shizuru told her that they would take some time but she hadn't said how much time. It felt like a huge weight was off her shoulders and she could relax now that they wouldn't be so intrusive. "Okay."

"Your wine," the hired temptress returns with a bottle of their best red, pouring equal proportions into their glasses.

"Now Kuga-han," Fuji sips his and puckers it in his mouth. "Do you drink? Because this wine is fantastic! I must insist you try some."

"Um..." Natsuki hesitates but the waitress pours some for her before she can react and leaves the table. "Sure, thank you."

Shizuru raises her glass and eyes her parents while she makes a toast. "To my nineteenth birthday, I have never been happier than to be surrounded by people I love."

Her emphasis on love makes Natsuki blush as they all raise their glass, and her parents feel a small tinge of guilt for their date-test but reason that it's for the best. Natsuki had prove herself first.

The waitress returns with bread rolls, placing them on the table and then stumbling into Natsuki. "Ah! Please forgive my stumble, I felt a small thrill." Hand on her chest, she's a great actress because it was believable that she had only stumbled by accident.

Natsuki feels awkward with the stranger's weight as she struggles to stand up, using the bluenette's shoulders as leverage. Natsuki frowns because a jolt of light pain reminds her that there were some scratch marks and hickeys in that area... because of Shizuru. She had forgotten about those.

Shizuru feels familiar jealousy eat at her. Good thing Shizuru outgrew her crazy murderous ways.

On another hand, one part of Shizuru recognizes another seductress and it swelled her ego that she had managed to successfully capture Natsuki's heart, even if it took her five years.

With that thought she relaxed, knowing the waitress likely had no chance at all.

"Ara, perhaps you should rest for awhile to make sure it's nothing serious?" Shizuru offers, sending a triumphant grin at her parents. They almost sulk at her. The waitress takes her time to regain balance, letting her hands linger and drag.

Natsuki nods after Shizuru speaks, affirming the idea without words. The waitress isn't one to be defeated and 'slips' again, this time her hand feels down Natsuki's chest where her thin black tank top covered, and the bluenette squeaks immediately in surprise.

"Oi!" Natsuki jumps away with a light blush and glare, "watch it."

Shizuru glares hard at her parents. Flirting that was ignored was bearable, but groping her Natsuki was not!

Natsuki crosses her arms over her chest and leans back into her chair. She wasn't that stupid, the waitress was giving her a smile that only Shizuru was allowed to give her and she had no shame whatsoever and if she hadn't been stumbling then Natsuki would have called her out on it but now she was sceptical to believe the waitress had been actually stumbling.

"Sorry once again," The waitress gives Natsuki a coy smile. "Ano..."

"What." Natsuki bites out, not at all feeling sorry for her harsh tone. The waitress steps close to her again, undeterred by the bluenette's glare. She _was_ getting paid quite the yen for this.

"Something," the waitress bends down and reaches out with her hand. "In your hair."

However, instead of getting inappropriately close as planned, the waitress actually stumbles when Natsuki jumps up with a hand on her precious, precious hair and excuses herself from the table to the bathroom.

With her Natsuki out of ear shot, Shizuru looks at the blinking waitress.

"How much did they pay you for this?" She asks politely.

"Half of my year's salary," the waitress lets out a dejected sigh and then asks Shizuru "is she completely dense or what?"

"Took me five years," Shizuru comforts her, glad to see her words cause a small flinch. So the waitress _had_ found her Natsuki attractive and enjoyed it too. What a bitc—

"Well you can leave her now," Miyuri says quietly. "I will take this moment to point out to my darling daughter that a woman _that_ invested in her hair is probably very vain."

Shizuru raises her eyebrows. Her mother and father were among the most invested when it came to maintaining good looks.

"Well she did hit on her," Kei points out. "Wait Miyuri, that time we were on the beach and a girl just 'happened' to want in my pants on our fifth date..?"

"Date-test," Fuji told her. "Handpicked that girl myself. She's got a spot in TV now, the one with all the doctors and the sex?"

"I love that show!" The waitress squeals.

"I know right?" Fuji smiles at her.

Meanwhile Natsuki is checking over her beautiful hair in every angle she possibly can, maximizing the bathroom mirrors utility to make sure nothing has damaged her precious locks.

Second:

_To see how much the prospect suitable homosexual date likes one's friend, one pays off another to incur jealousy. _

Natsuki had come back from the bathroom, grumbling under her breath about the waitress's stupidity because her hair was just as sexy as always. She sat down at the table in silence, not bothering to wonder why Shizuru's parents were winking at each other or why Kei was giving her a supportive smile. Shizuru gave her a sexy smile (further proof that her hair was just as dazzling as always) and Natsuki blushed, her mind now taking her to another corner.

Would they now have sex every night? Was that what was supposed to happen as sexually active couples? Natsuki furrowed her brows in thought. She would have to ask Shizuru these questions later when they were alone.

The waitress from before is accompanied by another waitress with a bigger bust and tighter outfit and red hair in a stylish pixie cut. They both carry all of the entrees over with skill, setting them down on the table.

Natsuki feels her mouth water from the smell of delicious food, and everyone says "Itadakimasu" before digging in with either chopsticks or silverware.

Natsuki looks over at Shizuru and freezes mid-chew at what she sees. The red-head waitress was assisting Shizuru with her napkin, hands slowly putting it on her lap and feeling her up while lips whispered in Shizuru's ear–

-Crack-

"Ara?" Shizuru holds off of telling the waitress to get lost in a kind manner, surprised at Natsuki's reaction.

"New chopsticks," Natsuki mutters darkly to the red-head. "Mine broke."

The red-head gulps slowly and scampers off, silently swearing she wasn't going to go any further with that plan, no matter how much money she had been paid. Natsuki glares at her retreat and turns back to her food, dropping the broken bamboo wood from her fingers, unaware of how obviously furious she was and slightly confused at her new reaction.

Shizuru almost had a heart attack from giddiness. Said heart was thumping in her chest so fast she thought it would self-combust. _Natsuki was jealous._ _How many of my fantasies have come true! _She let out a hearty sigh.

Years of jealousy from witnessing people trying to approach Natsuki with either romantic or friendly intentions had plagued Shizuru, and now Natsuki was returning the emotion in spades... it was...

She wondered if it was possible to be this happy.

Fuji and Miyuri glowered at their glowingly happy daughter while Kei gulped at Kuga's frightening eyes.

Third:

_If they get this far, pin the whole tab on the prospect homosexual date to hopefully embarrass them. _

"That was delicious!" Fuji clapped his hands together and rubbed them. Miyuri agreed.

Natsuki smiled to herself when Shizuru gave her a wink. It was over. She had survived a dinner with Shizuru's parents and now she could go back to Fuuka –

"Here's the bill young Miss," The blonde waitress kept her distance while dropping a small leather-bound case. Natsuki blinked, opened the bill, and scowled.

She should have known that Fuji and Miyuri were this sly. The surprised look on Shizuru's face proved as much to her that this was a strange move on their part. If they thought she'd take one look at the bill and scamper away from Shizuru, they were wrong.

She happened to be the wealthy heiress of underground and entirely illegal (so what if she swindled the evil assholes who tried to kill her and stole back a stupidly large sum her mother had been paid upon selling an only child to freaky scientists and getting killed in the guilty process?) and her estranged father sent her the amount of this bill to live off of every month.

She decided to pay the bill instead of causing a scene. But first she had to have her go at ultimatums.

"So if I pay this ridiculous bill using my entire student funds of which I have left, will you leave me alone and let me date Shizuru?"

Shizuru covered her moth and blushed brightly, the reaction killing Natsuki's courage. Was that the wrong thing to say?

Kei seemed impressed, but Miyuri and Fuji glowered once again.

"Our daughter is the price of a meal to you?" The Father.

"What, no that's not what I-"

"You expect our acceptance to be purchased through dinner?" The Mother.

"NO!"

"Should I remind you Kuga, that in our very presence you tried to attract another woman!" Father.

"I did no such thing! You're the ones trying to make me look bad!"

"How dare you accuse us of such a thing!" Mother.

Kei sighed, watching Shizuru discreetly pay for the bill as the three continued arguing, a small smile on Shizuru's face as she signed for her credit card.

And then Kei understood: Shizuru's parents had already accepted Kuga, they just didn't want to admit it to themselves... yet.


End file.
